Find The Money
by AriBatFan
Summary: Jade traps the gang in a deceased millionaire's house, and forces them to find clues for a contest Jade is in to win the millionaire's money. Jade tells one of them is a murderer! Oh, and did I mention Jade is holding Tori hostage? Will Tori survive? Will the gang survive? Be sure to read this fan fic! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi luvs! Okay, so for starters, I will explain about this story, and how I got this idea. So here goes.

I got this idea from a dream. Okay, so it's a bit cheesy, I know. But I decided to improvise and turn it into a fan fic for VicTORIous. :]

Now, for something else I need to discuss, and I _will_ put this on the other stories, BTW.

Since our favorite show, VICTORiOUS has been cancelled, it makes me too sad to update Speak Now and Bat Oneshot. I tear up just trying to update it. So, anyway, I will tell you how Speak Now would've ended:

Cat would've gotten into the wedding, and did what Tori said. Jade realized that Bat was better than Bade, and let Bat be together, and Bat would've gotten married, and had a happy ever after. :]

So, here is what this story is about, if you haven't read the description.

Jade traps the gang in a deceased millionaire's house, and forces them to find clues for a contest Jade is in to win the millionaire's money. Jade tells one of them is a murderer! Oh, and did I mention Jade is holding Tori hostage? Will Tori survive? Will the gang survive? Be sure to read this fan fic! Rated T for later chapters.


	2. Jade Traps Everyone

Jade's dad called her into his room. Jade was confused, because her and her dad did not talk often.

"Jade, honey, I'm gonna need you to do something for me. You know your friends?" Jade's dad asked too nicely.

"Yeah, they're not really my friends," Jade said rudely.

"Well, anyway, them. I want you to force them to go into Numerlouis's house." Jade's dad said just as rude.

"But he died." Jade said Cat-like.

"I know. But, see, I'm part of this, well, I guess you could call it contest, to get Numerlouis's money. And, it is rumored that one of your friends killed Numerlouis." Jade's dad said harshly.

"I'll do it if I get half the money and get to be in the contest," Jade said sharply.

"25%." Jade's dad said.

"75% or I'm not doing it." Jade said.

"We got a deal. Now get your friends to Numerlouis's house ASAP," Jade's dad yelled.

* * *

Jade walked over to Tori's house, because she knew they would all be there. Jade's house was not that far from Tori's, so Jade was there in no time.

"Hey, guys, follow me. I have a place we can rent as a party house," Jade said confused.

"Oooh, a party house. Let's go!" Cat said immediately.

They were at Numerlouis's house in no time.

"This is the place?" Tori asked confused.

"Yepperydoda," Jade said randomly.

"That's my line!" Robbie said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on in. I'll be right behind you," Jade said meanly.

"Kay kay!" Cat said randomly.

"Not you. You stay here," Jade said to Tori.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because, I don't like you," Jade said meanly.

"Oh well then. I guess I'll stay in the car," Tori said as the others went in.

Jade walked slowly behind them. As soon as the last person entered the door, Jade closed and locked it. She walked back to car, and looked at Tori. "You're going to be my hostage. Be a nice hostage, Tori." Jade drove to her home, and locked Tori in her basement, which had live coverage of everything Tori was doing.

* * *

**A/N: So luvs? What do ya think? Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Review! :]**


	3. First Clue For Tori

**A/N: All right, luvs! New chapter! :] Shoutouts: AJ Kenobi (AKA BatRadeTandré) (OMG AJ NEEDS A TWITTER...)**

* * *

Tori was scared. So was Cat, Beck, Robbie, André, and Trina. They had no idea what was happening.

* * *

"Dad? I got 'em. And, I kidnapped one of 'em. Feel free to hurt my hostage." Jade said as soon as she trapped Tori.

"Which one did ya trap?" Jade's dad asked.

"Vega. And I hooked us up with live coverage of what she's doing." Jade said.

"Good. Now time to send a little message to our friends," Jade's dad said as he walked over to his computer.

Jade's dad typed out on a document:

We have your friend Tori. Find the clues or Tori dies. First clue is Les bols sont la clé. We don't know anymore than you do. ~The West Family

Then he clicked Print.

* * *

Cat noticed something at the printer. She picked it up, and read it.

"Guys... Jade has Tori...Read this..." Cat said worriedly as she gave it to the others.

"Oh. My. Vega," André said.

"Does anyone know French? It looks like the clue is French," Cat said.

"I think it says, 'The bowls are the key,'" Beck said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trina said.

"Hey! That's _my_ line! Find your own!" Cat said, obviously offended.

"I can use whatever line I want," Trina said meanly.

"Guys, this isn't the time to fight! We need to find bowls," André said.

Beck and Cat looked around for bowls. They found 3, one with yellow circles on the bottom, one plain, and one that looked very fancy.

"Okay, we'll give these to them. Hopefully they will accept them," Cat said.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter tomorrow! Review! :]**


End file.
